It's Hockey Time
Click for ➽ ➽ Snow Globe ---- |-|It's Hockey Time!= HTime1.jpg HTime2.jpg HTime3.jpg HTime4.jpg It's Hockey Time It's Hockey Time! 1/4 *Find (3) Buckets of Snow while clearing ground spawn in your land *Enchant Shacks (3) times *Find (3) Hockey Sticks by collecting from your Shacks Releases 2/4 and Blades of Steel It's Hockey Time! 2/4 *Buy & Place the Training Camp *Harvest (6) Crops *Craft (1) Championship Hockey Stick at the Training Camp (Recipe reads 'puck') It's Hockey Time! 3/4 *Find (20) Buckets of Snow by cleaning up ground spawn when visiting Neighbors *Find (20) Hockey Sticks collecting from your Shacks *Give (5) Neighbors a gift of Hockey Sticks It's Hockey Time! 4/4 *Craft (1) Zoich Hockey Player in your Training Camp (See Training Camp Recipe tab) *Feed your Zoich Hockey Player (3) times (15 mana every 5 min to Level 3) *Sell (1) Zoich Hockey Player to get a Hockey Ticket |-|Ice Hockey Rink Build Info= RinkBuildL1.JPG|L1 Build Req's IceRingPL1.JPG RinkBuildL2.JPG|L2 Build Req's IceRingPL2.JPG RinkBuildL3.JPG|L3 Build Req's IceRingPL3.JPG Ice Hockey Rink level4.jpg|L4 Build Req's Ice Hockey Rink L4.jpg Ice Hockey Rink level5.jpg|L5 Build Req's Ice Hockey Rink L5.jpg Ice Hockey Rink level6.jpg|L6 Build Req's Ice Hockey Rink L6.jpg Ice Hockey Rink level7.jpg|L7 Build Req's Ice Hockey Rink L7.jpg Ice Hockey Rink level8.jpg|L8 Build Req's Ice Hockey Rink L8.jpg Ice Hockey Rink level9.jpg|L9 Build Req's Ice Hockey Rink L9.jpg Ice Hockey Rink level10.jpg|L10 Build Req's Ice Hockey Rink L10.jpg Ice Hockey Rink level11.jpg|L11 Build Req's Ice Hockey Rink L11.jpg |-|Training Camp Recipes= |-|Side Quests= BladesOfSteel1.JPG BladesOfSteel2.JPG BladesOfSteel3.JPG 'Side Quests' Blades of Steel *Note: Triggered by Completion of Quest: It's Hockey Time! 1/4 *Buy and Place an Ice Hockey Rink from the store (task will complete when building is completed) *Get a Hockey Puck by running the Rink *Collect (15) Hockey Sticks from your Shacks or as gifts Hit the Ice! *Note: Triggered by Completion of Quests: It's Hockey Time! 4/4 & Blades of Steel *Get (11) Hockey Pucks from the Rink *Craft (4) Champion Hockey Sticks in the Training Camp (See Training Camp Recipe tab) *Harvest any (10) Crops A Tie? *Note: Triggered by completion of Quest: Rematch 1/5 *Upgrade the Ice Hockey Rink to L11 *Find (30) Buckets of Snow by clearing Neighbors ground spawn *Find (30) Hockey Sticks by collecting from your Shacks *Reward: Loomie the Huskey |-|Rematch= Rematch 1 of 5.PNG Rematch 2 of 5.PNG rematch 3 of 5.PNG Rematch_4_of_5.png Rematch5.jpg Rematch 1/5 *Craft (4) Champion Hockey Sticks *Upgrade the Hockey Rink to Level 2 *Harvest any (15) Crops Rematch 2/5 *Run the Hockey Rink (8) times *Sell (8) Zoich Hockey Players for Hockey Tickets *Find (20) Buckets of Snow @ yours or your neighbors' farms Rematch 3/5 *Collect from your Woodlots (3) times *Upgrade the Hockey Rink to Level 5 *Send (20) Gifts to your neighbors Rematch 4/5 *Feed (8) of your Neighbors' Zoich *Enchant Shacks (16) times *Have Neighbors feed your Zoich (12) times Rematch 5/5 *Clear Neighbors ground spawn (20) times *Sell (30) Items at your own Market *Upgrade the Ice Hockey Rink to L8 After "Rematch 5/5" You will not get any new quests until you complete "A Tie?" (See "Side Quests" tab) |-|Hockey Victory & Hockey Stars= HVictory1.JPG HVictory2.JPG HVictory3.JPG HV 4 of 5.PNG HV 5 of 5.PNG hockey stars.PNG 'Hockey Victory' Hockey Victory 1/5 *Collect from the Ice Hockey Rink (3) times to get Championship Medals *Craft (20) Championship Hockey Sticks in the Training Camp *Craft (5) Colorful Flowers in the Training Camp Hockey Victory 2/5 *Place the Winners' Podium on your land *Collect from the Winners' Podium *Get (10) Championship Bouquets by harvesting Colorful Flowers Hockey Victory 3/5 *Get (20) Championship Bouquets by harvesting Colorful Flowers *Get (10) Championship Medals from your Ice Hockey Rink *Upgrade Winners' Podium to L2 (See tab: "Winners' Podium") Hockey Victory 4/5 *Sell 30 items in a Neighbors' Market *Feed your Zoich Hockey Players (20) times *Clear (30) ground resources from your farm Hockey Victory 5/5 *Sell (15) Adult Zoich Hockey Players *Give (30) Gifts *Upgrade the Podium to Level 3 Hockey Stars! *Collect (10) Championship Medals from the Rink *Have your Neighbors feed your Zoich (30) times *Upgrade the Winners' Podium to Level 4 |-|Winners' Podium= WPodiumP1.JPG WPodiumB2.JPG|Winners' Podium L2 Build Req's winners podium P2.PNG winners podium B3.PNG|Winner's Podium L3 reqs Winner's Podium L3.jpg winners podium B4.png|Winners' Podium L4 reqs winners podium P4.PNG |-|Wild Flock Quests= Wflock1.jpg Wflock2.jpg Wflock3.jpg Wflock4.jpg Wild Flock Wild Flock 1/4 *Have a Wonder Workshop *Craft (1) White Goose *Craft (1) Black Goose WGooseWW1.JPG BGooseWW1.JPG Wild Flock 2/4 *Feed your White Geese (5) times *Feed your Black Geese (5) times *Have (10) Quills for Kaya (These will be taken upon quest completion) Wild Flock 3/4 *Feed your White Geese (50) times *Let Neighbors feed your Black Geese (30) times *Have (30) Quills to give to Kaya the Fairy (These will be taken upon quest completion) Wild Flock 4/4 *Feed your own Black Geese (60) times *Let your friends feed the White Geese in your forest (45) times *Have (60) Quills to give Kaya the Fairy. (These will be taken upon quest completion) *Reward: Husky Puppy! Category:Timed Event Quests